Tender Sugar
by ronny-of-yore
Summary: I run. I fall. What ripped away? Check my body now. Was it body or soul? Made for the KakaSaku Anti-Fanfiction Fanfic Contest. KaKaSaku Pairing. Lemon


_

* * *

__***Note**: This is my submission to the __KakaSaku Anti-Fanfic Fanfiction Halloween Contest. Here are the details of the contest and where to go to vote:_

_**The Rules~**__  
__**Setting:**__ the story must contains elements of either fall, horror, or Halloween.__**Pairing:**__ KakaSaku centric although threesomes can be entered as well.__**Theme:**__ This story must completely defy your common view of fanfiction as it stands._

_  
Example: The good guy doesn't get the girl, the main female is overweight and slightly balding, the sex wasn't that great, no one got drunk, sakura doesn't get preggers, Kakashi really does have big fish lips and/or Sakura never really does see his face, There was no angst, mary sues and gary stus are stabbed through the eye with a shoe heel._

_Stories do not need to be crack....they can just be your idea of opposites of normal fanfic behavior. Live above the norm.  
Smut is not necessary but appreciated._

**_To place your vote and see who else you can vote for please go here:_** _forums DOT narutofan DOT com/showthread DOT php?t=440591 (remove the DOTs and spaces!)_ or look at my bio for the easy clickable link :) Some really great writers like Leafygirl, SakuraHaru, Serenanna, Eldrfire, and J-pop princess are involved.

* * *

**_Tender Sugar_**

_Pale digits searched the encompassing darkness as its fingertips scratched paint from the surrounding walls. A hand reached out into the silent hallway unanswered._

_Further down the corridor a single florescent light dangled eerily back and forth from its cord -desperately clinging to its last lifeline. The exposed copper among its plastic shell sparked as the attached metal swung first left…then right…and then left again –its pendulum motion much like a toy in the grasp of a child's hands. _

_But there were no children there. Not one single solitary soul materialized in the dank passageway to offer salvation to the one so desperately in need. _

_Frightened eyes swung back and forth to the rhythm of the only moving object before her. The heavy silence weighed on her body, making that hammer of flesh against bone in her chest a steady roar in her sensitive ears. The anxiety within flowed freely making the petite shaking form tremble that much more. _

_Questions abounded in her troubled mind as bare feet hesitantly shuffled forward - leaving a trail of her scuttling in the layers of dust below. _

_What am I doing here?_

_What is this place?_

_Pulsing veins throbbing almost audibly; her gaunt hands fingered the rusty rails of a gurney beneath her clammy touch. A single question scrolled through her mind's eyes like a neon banner haunting her consciousness. _

_How do I get out?_

_Fear slowly crept its way under prickling skin like a living entity within; its ghostly claws raking up her spine to wrap tightly her chest and squeeze rapidly that thumping heart in its taloned hand. _

_How do I get out?_

_Irrational fear set in. The standing hairs on the back of her neck and those invisible eyes on her person -that she just knew lingered beyond her vision- all but screaming…_

_Danger! You must break free!_

_Watering eyes shifted to all corners of the silent corridor, every shadow birthed by the crackle of that swinging cord setting the poor woman's nerves on edge even more. _

_A basic instinct for survival made the timid woman's limbs begin to move faster, her overflowing mind stilling with new purpose. _

_A door…! I must find a door!_

_The light echo of padding feet suddenly bounced thunderous off the walls as the woman's soles slap slapped the cool ground underneath -an unlit Exit sign having come into view at the shadowed end of the cluttered hall. Its chipped visage beckoned her forward like a light at the end of a tunnel. Her savior had arrived!_

_The frightened woman, desperate hope warming her insides, maneuvered between the decrepit metal furnishings in her way -like a rat in a poorly designed maze. _

_Finally, she came to a halt before her closed, yet treasured prize. _

_A fist tightened, stilling nerves. Then, a hand calmly reached out and griped the tarnished knob's surface. It felt cool to the touch as her wrist turned –the sound of creaking metal echoing in the stillness around her. _

_On the other side of this door was her salvation. The whisper in her ear told her this to be true. Finally, she had found an escape from these eerie surroundings! That terror licking at her heels would at last be subdued!_

_The knob flew out of the female's hand as the exit was ripped wide of its own accord._

_On the other side of that pitch-black threshold empty sockets loomed forward surrounded by peeling flesh and visible bone; the body it belonged to shadowed in the lingering darkness of the stairwell beyond._

_Rotten teeth bared. A hungry growl issued forth moments before the unknown entity lunged._

OOOOOOOO

"…!"

A twenty-four year old kunoichi sat straight up in bed; jade eyes pried wide as the bunched, blue cotton pajamas encasing her shaking form clung to her clammy flesh like a second skin.

Unconsciously fisting the pastel comforter in a white-knuckled grip, the woman gasped for breath, sweat pouring into her eyes from the tendrils of pink fringe plastered to her perspiring brow.

Sitting in saturated darkness, the surrounding stillness encroached upon her senses leaving that brief feeling of reprieve all but fleeting. Unsteady hands immediately swatted to her right, trying to switch on the light that she knew lay to the side of her bed. After the second attempt, the vase-like object fell to the floor –its knob having turned in the process. Illumination glared into Haruno Sakura's bedroom, making the kunoichi's eyes squint against its brilliant assault.

Sakura's elation was short lived as her troubled eyes flicked up from the downed object to the window above. Her heart ceased to beat the moment she took in that image of deadened features pressing to her trusted pane of glass menacingly.

Those familiar blackened holes quivered her very soul.

Frozen body numb with fear, the still woman forcefully squeezed her lids shut -desperately willing that invading image to disappear.

_You're not real!_

_Just a dream!_

_Just a goddamn dream!_

The silent mantra spilled from her lips as the frightened woman slowly, yet steadily opened her lids, "Just a dream…"

The night's sky peered into her bedroom, but nothing else -no grotesque figures, no yellowish brown teeth.

Sitting in her alerted position, the highly disturbed woman desperately tried to reign herself in; hammering heart almost too much to bear. Numbed fingers finally let go of the material held tightly in their shaking grasp, the muscles within left stiff and strained. As sensation gradually began to flow back into her digits, Sakura ran her hands back through her saturated locks, an unstable breath being sucked into her greedy lungs.

The steady breath expelled before the affected woman threw off the covering layers of sheets and blankets; limbs swinging off to the side -feet coming to rest on wooden paneling. The somewhat calmer woman slowly got up, heading to the adjoining bathroom –the light coming on with a flick of a switch.

Waist pressing to the cool porcelain; her no longer shaking hand turned a silver handle, letting the water gush from the faucet in a healthy stream.

Looking into the rectangular mirror over the square shaped sink, Sakura scrutinized her reflection with tired eyes. The dark circles were a given; her work schedule affording little sleep to none. However, it was the lingering panic within those dilated orbs that made her lips twist into a scowl, "It was just a damn _dream_."

After grabbing the nearby towel hanging from its walled rack, the irritated woman reprimanded, placing the newly acquired item on the right side of the basin, "You're supposed to be a kunoichi, damn it." Her hands cupped under the flowing waters, "_Act_ like it."

With those words said, the determined shinobi splashed her heated face with the refreshing coolness, its wetness helping to steel her resolve.

Her hands searched blindly for the towel, then wiped her features after finally catching hold of it.

A scream ripped from her throat as her eyes opened wide in terror -the horror from her dream reaching out to her from inside the mirror's glassy depths.

OOOOOOOO

"…!"

A twenty-four year old kunoichi sat straight up in bed; jade eyes wide open as the bunched, blue cotton pajamas encasing her shaking form clung to her clammy flesh like a second skin.

Unconsciously fisting the pastel comforter in a white-knuckled grip, the woman gasped for breath, sweat pouring into her eyes from the tendrils of pink fringe plastered to her perspiring brow.

Sitting in saturated darkness, the surrounding stillness encroached upon her senses with that brief feeling of reprieve all but fleeting. Unsteady hands immediately swatted to her right, trying to switch on the light that she knew lay to the side of her bed. After the second try, the vase-like object fell to the floor –its knob having turned in the process. Illumination glared into Haruno Sakura's bedroom, making the kunoichi's eyes squint against its brilliant assault.

A feeling of alarming déjà vu creeping beneath her skin, Sakura's eyes immediately flicked up from the downed object to the window above.

Darkness met her terrified sight, but nothing else.

Then her gaze swung slowly in the direction of the pitch-black bathroom –not a sound coming from its unlit area. The feeling of terror heightened her senses as she willed her trembling limbs to move. She had to know. She _had_ to see. Was this yet another illusionary world or was this finally the real thing. The anxiety of not knowing culminated in her person like a rapidly spreading plague.

_Get up!_

_Get up! _

Sakura's chest tightened as she inwardly screamed.

_Move damn it!_

Covers were withdrawn, legs swung from the bed; feet shuffled. A hand was raised -primed to strike- seconds before a switch was flipped…

Sakura found herself staring into her own reflection, familiar dark circled eyes trained on her own form. Suddenly, the mirror shattered into broken fragments, Sakura's fist having cracked its glossy surface.

Warm blood running down her wrist, the woman hissed, knuckles still pressed firmly into the cracked indention in the wall, "_Goddamn it_!"

The bloody appendage retracted; the glass shards embedded in its fleshy surface stinging. Watery, rage-filled eyes shut and squeezed as shaky fingers pulled the sharpened objects from its person.

Glass clinked on porcelain as the faucet was turned, its watering pouring once more into the basin –this time in a realm much different than the other.

Crimson diluted to pink under the cool spray as its contaminated remnants swirled noisily down the metal drain.

There wasn't a single soul to give comfort in the silent dwelling -much like that dilapidated hallway in her dream.

Turning off the tap, the uninjured hand settled over the other, intent on administering medical care.

However, not a drop of chakra spilled forth, the mixture of physical and spiritual energies within the body being null and void.

"What the…," The woman tried again, concentrating hard on gathering the needed components, yet no warm glow shimmered in the white tiled room.

The disturbed woman tried again. …And again. …And again to no avail.

"What the hell?" Silent tears of frustration dripped from the pink haired woman's lashes, the mysteries of the situation causing her eyes to turn wild.

"What the hell's wrong with me!" Sakura's aggravated yell reverberated off the echoing walls around her.

A loud _crash,_ from the living room beyond her closed bedroom door, silenced her lips and stilled her movements.

Immediately, the alerted kunoichi light-footedly stepped out into the plushness of her bedroom while: switching off the light, whipping out the kunai hidden under her sweat-stained pillow, and then slowly nearing the exiting door.

The hinges creaked under her touch as the woman slowly cracked it open, jaded eyes flicking left and right between the darkened slit.

The door flew wide as the woman abruptly cast it aside, the moonlighted message on the opposing wall wrapping her attention tightly.

The red lettering that spilled over portrait and paper, like molasses, stared back at her, chilling her to the very bone.

_Dying is the least of Fears_

_The worst is yet to come _

The woman's neck slowly _tick ticked_ to the right, much like the joints of a puppet in the hands of its master. Her fear glossed eyes rested on the source of the message's spotlight: …her wide opened front door.

However, it wasn't just the unsecured piece of chained wood and metal that left her unsettled. It was the pool of sticky, red fluid whose smeared trail led to the backside of her couch, just beneath the hand painted words of foreboding. Ice froze the blood within her veins.

Something horrific lurked in those shadows; the crawl of her skin whispered the notion in her ear -the origins of those scrawled, dripping letters foreshadowing things too horrendous to imagine.

Yet, human weakness gave way to morbid curiosity. Bare feet shambled forward, going round to the side of the piece of furniture untainted by the splatter of blood.

Step by step she neared, the light of the filtering moon through the opened doorway being her only guide.

_Step, step_

_Step, step_

Step, step she trotted nearer still.

The kunoichi's trepidation reached all new heights as emerald eyes slowly peered behind that blocking cushion.

And then she saw it.

There between the wall and the furniture lay …nothing: emptiness except for another puddle of blood -this time with two large footprints in its midst, bare ones at that.

Sakura's trembling hand went to the switch on the wall above, but even with the audible flick in her ear, the darkness enshrouded her still.

The bladed metal in her hand was griped tighter as the two-roomed apartment's stillness strummed at her nerve endings -like fingers to strings.

Then a voice made her spin around, its source seeming to come from all around.

_Sakura_

However, the only thing that she could see was the empty, darkened remnants of her home and the silent mist outside her empty front doorway.

Suddenly rotted arms came up from those blood imprinted marks on the wood paneling near her bare feet. The flesh dripping digits from those hands wrapped around her legs moments before they began to pull her under that now warped flooring.

Sakura's mouth formed a silent scream seconds before it too was pulled into the distorted darkness below.

OOOOOOOO

"…!"

Bolting upright in bed, the terrified individual's sanity slowly began to crack as emerald eyes snapped to and fro -trying to take in its moonlight surroundings. Hands crawled into pink hair, pulling and tugging at the sweat-laced follicles found there in an effort to get a grip on the situation at hand.

The soles of the fear-stricken woman's feet slid upwards against cool sheets as her wide, watery eyes slowly recognized the bed beneath her not to be her own.

A silent cry tried to rip its way from her hoarse throat the moment a clammy hand touched the flesh of her bare thigh -hidden beneath the tangled sheet. The kunoichi abruptly scuttled off the edge of the bed, landing hard on her rear in the aftermath.

The completely hysterical woman jolted at the deep voice that carried in the dimly lit darkness as her feet and hands carried her backward –her shoulder blades hitting something hard behind her after just the first few steps, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Steadily being pushed to her limits, a traitorous tear ran down the rounded edge of a pale cheek as the slightly crazed woman snatched the nearby kunai from the top of the paper-strewn desk she had unwittingly backed into. Brandishing her weapon with both hands, like a desperate last defense, the shaking female bellowed with fear clouding her senses, "Stay back!"

Kakashi, alarmed more at the psychotic look in his young lover's eyes than at the weapon in her hand, stayed his place, raising his hands in surrender.

Voice matching his harmless demeanor, he soothed, "It's alright, Sakura. It's only me and you're just in my apartment." Slowly going about sitting upright with the black sleeveless tank with attached mask gleaming under the moonlight -from the window above his bed, Kakashi continued to placate the visibly trembling woman, "I don't know what's going on, but you know that I would _never_ do anything to hurt you."

Nodding to her discarded clothes haphazardly strewn about the floor -trailing in from his apartment door, Kakashi tried to refresh her memory of the events prior, "You came back here with me tonight after you had a little too much to drink at dinner. Don't you remember, Sakura? You began stripping your clothes saying you were hot," With an eye-crease, he admitted as the woman's hand around the pointed weapon began to shake, "I had to force myself from taking advantage of you in such a state, but in the end you merely fell asleep in my arms."

The woman, stretching her sanity trying to recall said events, finally recognizing the man she had given her heart to in the end.

The weapon was dropped instantly from her hands as the heels of her palms ground into her eye sockets in earnest –in an attempt to stem the river of confusion that flowed like the frantic pumping of her blood.

The moment metal clanged off wooden flooring, the hysterical woman broke down into wracking sobs as she drew up her legs, hugging herself tight –yearning for some kind of comfort in a world she still wasn't rightfully sure was her own.

But she would trust the man who quickly moved to embrace her. The man who, even through her haze and fog, she knew would never let her sink into that abysmal pit of despair alone. Kakashi would always be there for her, she just knew it to be true.

However, even that bit of comfort couldn't quall the irrational fear steadily attacking her being. She still couldn't remember anything before her nightmare had begun.

And even more harrowing, she couldn't clearly recall anything of her life before it as well. Before in her endless, consuming nightmare, parts of her life she had known but now…

Bits and pieces, fragments, little things were the only things she could remember. Nothing factual, more like feelings really: her love for Kakashi, her platonic love for Naruto, her idol-ship for Tsunade, her friendly bond for Sai, her big brotherly adoration for Yamato…

But actual events, true factual occurrences, she could not. And it rightfully troubled her mind like the churning sea of acid suddenly arising in her stomach.

Broken words filtered out of her quivering lips disjointed, "I-I…c-can't r-remember… W-Why c-can't I r-rememb –er?"

The crying woman, blinded by her tears, felt the muscled arms tightened around her as she sunk further into his solid form, her cheek pressing to that broad chest –using that steady beating to try to still her own.

She felt masked lips press to her sweat-laced crown, before a covered cheek laid its place with lips soothing, "Sh, it's alright, Sakura. I'm here."

Body spasming with trembles that time had yet to steady; Sakura looked up into those mismatched eyes seeking her own humanity. She needed something familiar, something warm and settling. She needed Kakashi.

Reaching up, her limbs quivered as she wrapped pale arms around his clothed neck. Drawing him in, she kissed the covered lips that were hers alone.

Many times they had done this. She didn't need her memory to tell her it was true. It was the feeling, the sensation that felt all too familiar and welcoming like she had just come home from a mission that had kept her away for years.

A need arose. A craving that pushed back the fear that gripped her senses since the beginning. Slowly, steadying hands shook with a new purpose as they tangled in silvery locks.

Turning her head this way and then that, they shared passionate kisses that were heightened even more so by the cloth barrier between them.

Until Kakashi slid his masked lips to her jaw and then further still to her throat.

Sakura felt his rough hands cup and squeeze her bare mounds. Tears dried on the corner of her eyes as she sat there on the floor, her back to his desk, as the man's covered mouth moved down to a fleshy peak and bit.

Arching her back under his skillful ministrations, Sakura's hands were already pulling down the waist band of the man's pants, her fingers shimmying the material below those hardened hips.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pressed her moistened center to the newly exposed rigidness in earnest.

Pulling his head back up to her own, with a fire of lust burning behind her eyes; the woman cooed with her lips inches from the mask before her, "Help me remember, Kakashi. Help me feel alive."

Sakura's head thumped the desk's drawer as the man abruptly slid inside her already tight, quivering walls.

The tenderness from before subsided as carnal desire took over; Sakura matching his frantic movements between her legs with upward thrusts of her own –the legs around his body and the white-knuckled grip on the ledge above being used as leverage.

Wanting to feel even more contact, Sakura freed a hand from above to dip its fingers beneath the sides of her lover's mask, the man panting down on her from above. Holding on for dear life above, she tugged the cloth free of its place before crushing her lips against his naked own. Teeth and tongue clashed in a heady array of emotions, Sakura wanting to verify her existence and the other trying to help her realize those aspirations.

As delicious jolts ran through her body, from that certain place within being pounded wild with abandon, Sakura's lips retracted as her head threw back –her head hitting the desk behind yet again.

She felt Kakashi's hands grab her own and force them both above her head as she looked down her nose at his smiling features…

…and screamed.

OOOOOOOOO

"…!"

A body flew to a sitting position in bed; eyes filled with the image of sharp pointed teeth behind a wicked grin. Feeling tainted and hysterical, that feeling of déjà 'vu crept up yet again as her hands crawled into her hair, pulling and tugging at the sweat-laced follicles found there in an effort to get a grip on the situation at hand.

The soles of the fear-stricken woman's feet slid upwards against cool sheets as her wide, watery eyes slowly recognized the bed beneath her not to be her own.

However, this time there was no deep voice or clammy touch.

Only the warm sensation of something liquid seeping into the bed -near her right thigh- assaulted her.

Eyes adjusting to the slight darkness, the woman knew that new sensation was far from correct in the situation she _should_ have found herself in.

The woman close to completely breaking sucked in a breath and held it as she willfully screamed inside her head.

_Turn…_

_Turn._

_Turn goddamn it!_

The moment her gaze swung to the right, the kunoichi abruptly scuttled off the edge of the bed -landing hard on her rear in the aftermath.

The completely hysterical woman's hands and feet carried her backward –her shoulder blades hitting something hard behind her after just the first few steps.

Pushed to her limits, a river of tears spilled down her cheeks as she snatched the nearby kunai from the top of the paper-strewn desk she had unwittingly backed into –just like before. Brandishing her weapon with both hands, the shaking female bellowed, her rope of sanity cleanly cut, "What the fuck is going on!"

Sadly, the only thing that seemed to answer was the blood scrawled letters on the wall across from her –their splattered contents having dripping onto the bed below.

With the words, '_Embrace Your Hell_,' reflecting in her rapidly dulling eyes, the shattered woman's sanity twisted her lips into an equally morbid smile.

Hands lowering the weapon to rest between her legs on the floor, a small chuckle bubbled forth from the blood stained naked woman –her chest no longer heaving with fear.

The bubble in her chest spilled forth to her lips in a small, ever so quiet chuckle.

Then that chuckle turned into full blown fits of laughter that portrayed her unstable state of mind to a Tee, "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The hollow laughter echoed in the room for some time before the woman's chin finally hit her chest in exhaustion-filled defeat.

_Sakura_

The woman's head snapped up.

_Sakura_

There it was again.

_Sakura_

Turning toward the sound, green eyes narrowed on the only door in the one-room apartment.

Unsteadily getting to her feet, the woman's head slowly tilted, regarding the voice coming from the other side of that piece of wood -that she couldn't be sure wasn't only in her head, "Are you real?"

Shaking her head sadly, her lips twisting into that morbid grin from before -while stepping closer, "You're not real, are you?"

Tilting her head to the other side, the woman pondered with another step, "Am _I_ real?"

_Sakura_

Taking another step, the disturbed woman answered herself with a shake of her head, "What kind of question is that silly?"

Taking another step, she added, "I'm real, but-"

_Sakura_

Hand on the doorknob now, she finished, her smile falling from her face with the turn of a knob, "You're not."

OOOOOOOO

"Hold her down!" A white robed nurse barked at her four like dressed colleagues standing with their mouths dropped open in bewildered as their fifth lay crumpled to the floor in the next room over -with pieces of the now demolished wall littering her hair and clothes.

They had only just shooed out the woman's teammates so that they could help in changing the comatose like woman's clothes - not to end up fending for their lives.

OOOOOO

Kakashi, who had been sitting in the hallway with the others, immediately got to his feet as he heard the commotion inside.

With the rest of his team coming up behind him, the alarmed silver haired man turned the knob to find it locked from within.

As another explosion like sound and more terrified screaming came from the other side of that secured obstacle, Kakashi kicked a sandaled foot to the door's surface –instantly swinging it off its hinges in the process.

However, what was on the other side of that door left him frozen in his spot –feet no longer primed to cross the threshold mere inches from his feet.

With his form still, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato filtered in the room around him.

The back flaps of Sakura's hospital gown whipped wildly in the wind as she stood in the new hole she had created in the side of the building. Wisps of pink hair danced in the air as the woman's bare toes extended over the opened, crumbled edge –a nurse's throat being crushed in her outstretched hand.

"Holy shit," Naruto trailed off with wide, sapphire eyes.

Sai nodded just as dumbfounded, "Indeed."

Yamato's hands immediately moved into seals, "Mokudon no jutsu!"

Two earthen hands came up from the dusty ground outside, before shooting up and wrapping around the nurses body dangling from the kunoichi's grasp, the poor woman's fingers scraping at the hold on her neck.

"Sakura…" Coming to his senses, Kakashi cautiously stepped forward, his voice matching his movement, "Let her go, Sakura."

The kunoichi's body jolting somewhat from his utterance, he watched as the woman slowly turned his way with that iron clad grip still in its place.

Needless to say, the clear madness he saw within those doll like eyes left him flabbergasted. And that twisted grin flashing teeth sent a shiver down his spine.

This was not the same kunoichi that had ultimately saved him from Pein all those years ago -when Akatsuki had stormed into Konoha. This was not the same woman he had finally let himself fall in love with some years later, after almost losing her to a mission gone awry.

The female before him was a shell of her former self, filled with nothing but the purest insanity. The spilling laughter being that much more clue to her lunacy.

When she had been found by Kiba two and a half days ago, among the trees face up in the forest -just outside their walls, they knew something had been wrong. She hadn't responded to any kind of stimulus be it pain or otherwise. Her eyes had just continued to move behind her lids as if caught in some dream she couldn't force herself awake from.

Something was wrong, but it hadn't been a genjutsu like they had first thought. No. His Sakura was too smart to let herself be continuously caught in such a farce. Their attempts to force their chakra into her had proved faulty. It had obviously been something else. But just what, he didn't know –no one knew.

Regardless, they were seeing the aftermath of whatever jutsu she had unwittingly succumbed to.

The shouted words "Taju Kage Bushin no jutsu!" were yelled just as Sai flipped out a scroll; his ink dipped brush flying on its blank surface.

Ten clones rushed forward from the cloud of smoke as three black, hand-drawn snakes slithered forward on the ground toward the woman -seconds away from crushing a windpipe.

Yamato's hands moved into more seals as his earthy extensions retracted back into the ground –bringing the coughing nurse to safety- after the woman's crazed capture was wrapped and dog-piled to the ground.

With laughter echoing off the sterile room's walls, the four men slowly approached their cackling fifth under the mound of orange and black bodies.

"What the _hell_ did they do to her?" Naruto growled with knit brows as Sai continued to look on with a concerned look of his own marring his usually blank face.

"I don't know." Kakashi quietly replied back as Yamato placed a hand on his shoulder; the wood-user only imagining what kind of hell this was putting his Senpai through.

Then, pulling his mask to his chin, the two inch cut corners of the Copy Ninja's mouth moved as his perpetually smiling lips spoke to the woman who had saved his life and unwittingly stolen his heart, "It's me, Sakura."

His own sanity wearing thin at the woman he loved laughing and thrashing below, Kakashi kneeled beside the only part of her showing. His gloved hands smoothed back the sweat-laced hair on the right side of the kunoichi's grinning face –the men around him forgotten for the moment, "Don't you recognize me?"

Sakura stilled, mouth hanging open dazedly as she stared up at the face that made something in her belly flip and then flop.

For just the slightest second a light flared behind dull eyes as her wide stretched grin softened to a smile.

Regrettably, that moment of recollection lasted only a minute more…

…before her consciousness was pulled back into the spiral of madness -much like thousands of hands pulling her body under watery depths.

Kakashi's eyes squeezed shut as his heart broke with the sing song words from the woman below, her tone as flippant as that insufferable grin, "You're not real." Her lips twisted into a blood lusting leer, "And this time I'm going to kill you before you get the chance to fuck me!"

Shaking her head from left to right, she struggled under the wrapping snakes and bodily restraints, her voice in a high-pitched cackle, "Aha-ha-ha!" Head turning to the side, those lips -whose smile did not reach her lifeless eyes- spoke to the frowning faces of the men grouped around the kneeling man, "None of you are real! Aha-ha-ha! You're all gonna die!"

OOOOOOO

A blank faced, dark haired boy laid his head upon his mother's lap as he gazed upon the flowing waters of the river before them.

Suddenly black commas swirled in a sea of red as the eight year old's lips curled into a sneer -with the image of a certain pink haired kunoichi dancing across his mind's eye.

_Serves you right…_

Cold eyes continued to gaze upon the shimmering surface as a growing hatred built behind the young one's belly.

_Why should you be happy when you've stolen mother's smile!_

A hand fisted in its place resting on his mother's knee, their picnic basket resting somewhere forgotten to the side.

_I should have killed you when I had the chance! …But father-_

The hand was forced to relax, the individual not wanting to give away his troubled emotions to the spectacled woman staring up at the blue sky while absently brushing a hand through her child's feathered hair.

Gritting his teeth, the youth's burning rage subsided as he thought of the dear one that had died before he was even born; the man whose heart had always been for another, the man who he idolized and yet continued to hate at the same time.

_Father wouldn't want that…_

Knowing that there were worse things than death, Uchiha Sosobe smiled.

For you see, as much as he may honor his father's memory by not killing those he had cared for during life…

Nothing had stopped him from driving one of his old flock to insanity.

Yes, he was just learning that his own mangekyo sharingan had many uses indeed.

Looking up, he asked with a sweet smile, "Do you want to see Daddy again, Mommy?"

The crazed woman above looked down into those swirling eyes with glee, "Yes, Baby. Show mommy her beloved."

_**The End**_

* * *

**_Footnote: _**

_If I have frightened or disturbed you then my job is done. :)_

_This fic got its title and summary from and was based entirely off of the song **Tender Sugar** written by Akira Yamaoka and performed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. I listened to and watched the music video made for it over and over the entire time I wrote this. So, if you're interested in checking it out, I will post a link to it on my bio. Anyway, I love Halloween and I really, really loved this warped idea. This is my tribute to Halloween, Silent Hill, KakaSaku, and all things twisted!_


End file.
